


To the Ends of the Earth

by vix_spes



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Having been made privy to some knowledge that turns everything he thought he knew upside down, John Thornton makes a decision that could change his future completely.





	To the Ends of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maidenjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidenjedi/gifts).



> maidenjedi, thank you for such wonderful prompts ... I had a hard time deciding which one to use! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it! As always, massive thanks to thesmallhobbit for the beta.

This time six months ago, John Thornton would have scoffed at the thought that he would be on speaking terms with a union man. And not just any union man, but Nicholas Higgins at that. In all honesty, he would probably even go as far as to call the other man a friend, something which would have the other mill owners in Milton calling for him to be committed. Oh, they would probably never see eye to eye when it came to politics, but Higgins was intelligent and a hard worker with a strong moral compass and Thornton respected that. It also amused him no end that, despite the disparity between them, with Thornton being a master and Higgins one of his workers, Higgins showed no fear and would mother-hen Thornton about his work habits and whether he’d been eating. Higgins also gave Thornton the opportunity to hear the news about Marg… Miss Hale.

She may have rejected his offer of marriage, but Thornton couldn’t help but love her still, even with his mother all but throwing Anne Latimer in his path. He knew that his mother disapproved of Miss Hale but that was of no consequence to him, something which he had never thought would happen. Ever since his father had died, every fibre of his being had been focused on providing for his mother and sister, keeping the mill running so that they could be kept in a manner that they both deserved and were accustomed to, all the while striving to make his mother proud. She had never taken to Miss Hale for some reason that he simply could not fathom.

For all that Hannah Thornton was a strong woman herself, she seemed unable to tolerate the very qualities in Miss Hale that Thornton saw in his mother. He had remained convinced that, if the two women could just spend some time together that they could learn to tolerate each other, maybe even grow to like each other one day. Then again, what did it matter now? Miss Hale was gone and there was no knowing if he would ever see her again.

“Have you heard owt about Miss Margaret?”

“Hmm?” Thornton started from his musings as Higgins approached, the two discussing Higgins’ petition of names from the workers.

“Anyway, I was asking about Miss Margaret, if you’ve heard from her.”

“She’s well. The last that I heard, she was staying with her aunt in London.”

“Then, you haven’t heard?”

“Heard what, Higgins?” The words were close to a growl, Thornton rapidly losing patience. Margaret had ever been in his thoughts since she had come to gift him with her father’s Plato. He had stood on the steps of the house in the swirling snow and begged her to look back at him through the window of the carriage.

“She’s left London, headed abroad. She stayed with her aunt for a few months once she left Milton, but you know Miss Margaret, she’s headstrong and knows her own mind.”

Thornton couldn’t help but chuckle roughly at that. Headstrong was putting it lightly when it came to Margaret. “That she is. But Spain? Why would she go there? What was so wrong with London?”

“Her aunt and cousin had some idea of marrying her off part and parcel to the brother-in-law of her cousin. Miss Margaret wasn’t having any of it. She decided to go and stay with her brother in Spain, now that he’s her only family.”

“Her brother? She doesn’t have a brother.”

“Him that were over when her mother were dying. Kept it a secret, they did. My Mary used to fetch things for them. Mary’s a quiet girl, but she talks to me.”

“Why would Mr Hale not tell me that he had a son?”

“Something to do with the law. Found himself on the wrong side of the Navy, in real danger he was.”

“He was her brother.”

Thornton’s head was all over the place as he bid farewell to Higgins, his mind completely and utterly focused on what he had just been told. So many things suddenly made sense. Margaret’s behaviour when he had gone to deliver the fruit basket, the completely out of character behaviour at the train station and later with the police sergeant. There had never been another man. He had been her brother. A smile spread over Thornton’s face as a plan formulated in his mind.

He had a trip to make.

(~*~)

“The servants told me you were packing. What’s happened? Where are you going?”

“Spain.” Thornton kept his voice steady at the sound of Hannah Thornton’s questions. He had been expecting her arrival; given the iron grip that she kept over the house, he had had no doubt that his behaviour would reach her ears before too long.

“What do you mean you’re going to Spain? What about Le Havre? And the mill?”

Thornton didn’t pause in packing his valise, knowing that his mother was going to disapprove of his decision whatever he said. “The mill has closed, mother. We’ve shut down the machines and turned away the workers, there is no mill left. I’ll go to the meeting in Le Havre, but I don’t think that they will invest in Thornton’s. I’ll travel on to Spain from there.”

“But why Spain, John? I don’t understand.”

“I have it from a reputable source that that is where Miss Hale is currently residing.”

“Miss Hale? John, why do you still insist on hankering after her? Why not Anne Latimer? Miss Hale turned you down once before, who’s to say she won’t do it again? She’s not good enough for you, John, why can you not see that?”

“Why can you not see that I love her, mother? I have tried not to, God knows I have, but it’s no use. I know things now … things that I didn’t know before and I have to try one last time. Even if she says no, I will know that I tried.”

Placing the last few items in his valise and closing it, Thornton crossed the room and knelt in front of his mother, taking her hands in his. “I love you dearly, mother and have always done my best to please you and make you proud. However, as much as you disapprove of Miss Hale – Margaret I love her and must think of my future happiness, or the possibility of it.”

He looked up as he felt a kiss pressed to his forehead, seeing the sheen of tears in his mother’s eyes.

“I may not approve of Miss Hale but all I have ever wanted for you is happiness and, if this will make you happy, then you have my blessing.”

~*~

Cadiz was very different to Milton and, now that he was here, Thornton started to doubt his wisdom in coming here. He may have a fondness for it, but Milton was dark and dreary by comparison, full of poverty and misery. Why would Margaret want to return to a place where she had seen so much sadness? And that was without the fact that he had nothing to offer her but himself. The meeting in Le Havre had gone precisely as he had thought it would, which was not very well at all. The buyers hadn’t been interested, stating that they could get the cotton at cheaper prices elsewhere. Thornton had sent a message to his mother from France, informing her of what had happened, and had wavered on his decision to go to Spain. What was the point? Margaret Hale was not only beautiful and intelligent, but she was now also an heiress. She hadn’t wanted him when he was of higher social standing than she was, why would she want him now?

In the end, he had made the journey, knowing that he would regret it forever if he didn’t at least try. The journey through France and Spain to the south-west corner had been long and arduous but the change in scenery had been pleasant enough. Thanks to Higgins, he had the name and address of Margaret’s brother and his in-laws and, even without a grasp of the language, he had managed to gain the necessary directions to their home. He had removed his jacket in deference to the heat as he walked through the winding streets, enjoying the sun on his face even as he grew apprehensive as to his welcome.

And then, he had reached his destination and a vision appeared before him. One that was saying his name.

“Mr … Mr Thornton?”

Thornton drank in the sight of Margaret stood there in front of him. She looked just the same, albeit dressed in light clothing in deference to the heat, her cheeks slightly ruddy thanks to the Spanish sunshine. Anne Latimer and his sister would have turned their noses up in disgust but, to John Thornton, he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

“Miss Hale.”

“What are you doing here? Is everything okay … the mill, your mother? Nicholas?”

“As far as I’m aware both my mother and the Higgins family are well; they certainly were when I left Milton. Thornton’s Mill is no more; we closed the doors several weeks ago. As for why I’m here … I’m here for you.”

“Mr Thornton…”

“No, please. Let me speak. I realise that I’m probably the last person that you expected to see here; Higgins told me everything about your brother … about Frederick. Why did you never tell me, Margaret? Did you not trust me? I know that my actions, my personality, hardly endeared myself to you but…”

“It was nothing of the sort! You are – were -  a magistrate and highly respected in Milton. I didn’t want to put you in an awkward situation by telling you about Fred. I think my opinion of you was higher than yours of me by the time that I left Milton.”

“How can you say that?” Thornton moved forward, making an aborted gesture to take Margaret’s hand. “When I proposed to you, I did not lie. I wished to marry you because I loved you, I still do. I am well-aware that I have nothing to offer you but myself, such as that may be, but I offer it all the same. I would travel to the ends of the earth for you, Margaret. Please, just give me the chance to prove it.”

This time, it was Margaret who moved forward and took his hands in hers, raising them to her lips. She didn’t say a word but, as she raised eyes that shone with tears to his, a beatific smile on her lips, he didn’t need her to. Feeling as though his heart would burst out of his chest, Thornton stepped closer, brushing his fingers over her cheek as a matching smile spread across his own face. Stooping slightly, he brushed his lips tentatively to Margaret’s, heart soaring as she responded equally as tentatively.

He may not have a mill anymore, but he had Margaret and that was more than good enough for him.

~*~

He had been in Spain for nigh on two weeks when Thornton came down one morning to find several packed trunks and a valise in the hallway and Margaret already sat at the table eating breakfast. He stopped to take Margaret’s hand and raise it to his lips before continuing to pour himself a cup of coffee. The life of leisure that he had been leading in Spain had done wonders for his health, but he knew that he needed to work to be true to himself. He had already made enquiries with Frederick and, if he and Margaret decided to stay in Spain, then he would have a job in the company belonging to Frederick’s father-in-law. Thornton took his seat next to Margaret, who paused in spreading her toast with marmalade as he spoke.

“Whom do the bags in the hallway belong to? Are Frederick and Delores going on a trip?”

“They belong to me.”

Thornton’s heart came to a standstill in his chest at Margaret’s calmly spoken words. “To you? But … why? Where are you going?”

“John, when you said that you would follow me to the ends of the earth, did you mean it?”

“Margaret, how can you say such a thing? Of course, I did! When have I not meant every word I said?”

“I could ask you the same thing. I have been doing a lot of thinking over the last few weeks and I know you well enough, John Thornton, to know that you would not be satisfied living a life of leisure under the sun. I’m well aware that you have spoken to Frederick about employment, but I believe that having to close down the mill would always weigh on your mind.”

Thornton smiled ruefully, taking Margaret’s hand in his and running his thumb along her knuckles. “You do know me well.”

Margaret smiled as she squeezed his fingers. “Therefore, I propose this. We return to Milton and, using the money that Mr Bell left me - which is currently sat in the bank doing very little at all -, reopen Marlborough Mills. With a few changes of course.”

“You would do that for me? Return to Milton, run the mill, deal with my mother?”

Margaret laughed, impulsively bringing his hand up to press a kiss to the palm of his hands. “You were willing to travel to the ends of the earth for me, I think the very least I can do is tolerate your mother.”

“Then, you’re coming home with me?” Thornton couldn’t help the delighted grin that spread across his face, leaning across to kiss Margaret, not caring that they were at the breakfast table.

“I’m coming home with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/291178.html)
> 
> If you'd like to boost the fic on Tumblr, the page is [here](http://vix-spes.tumblr.com/post/169194051085/to-the-ends-of-the-earth-vixspes-north-and)


End file.
